Pokemon Graphite
Pokemon Graphite & Pokemon Moonite are new Pokemon games in the 7th generation of Pokemon. The new games take place in a new region called Galpos which is bigger than any other regions so far in the main series. It's based off of several countries in Mexico. These games are expected in Summer 2015. The games will also be on Wii U, but it will be released in Winter 2015. Gameplay Mechanics Unlike previous games in the series there's no grid based movements. There's more trainer customization stuff you can choose from then in X & Y. These games are also 3D like X & Y. In the first trailer you could see big houses which even includes garages leading to the possibility of driving cars in the game, but also it was shown that if you go on the sidewalk or hit peoples cars etc. you would be forced to battle against a police officer. Losing to the Police officers when violating the rules can cost you more money. It was also shown that you can pick up P money which is the money used in the Mystery Dungeon games. You can also give hobo's P which shows a more interactable world. You can now even say no to battles sometimes. Unlike previous games there's major differences in each version. It's showed that they might keep grid based movements in Pokemon Graphite, but not Pokemon Moonite. The C Gear returns which you can now browse an in game internet on the game & buy Pokemon etc. DLC is also confirmed which could add new Pokemon & new areas to explore etc. The Professors are different in both versions. Professor Lunic is the professor in Pokemon Moonite when Professor Mech is the professor in Pokemon Graphite. The starters are Vorney, Grutt, & Stranula. Like in previous games you get 5 Pokeballs at the start & a Pokedex. The Pokedex is more technical than in previous games by allowing you to move a 3D model via the 3DS Circle Pad. You start in the same town in both versions, but the Professors locations vary where in Graphite Professor Lunic will be the main villain, but in Pokemon Moonite it will be Professor Mech. Pokemon will now level up to level 200. There's even a Level EX which are given to Finalutions. Mega Evolutions return, but you are now able to have 3 in your party per battle (2 in Online if the Pokemon's levels aren't equaled in the battle.) The Version Mascots are Graphicrush for Graphite & Lunioxuc for Moonite. You can go to a haircut place to change your hair, buy piercings, dye your hair & eyebrows, buy clothing, & buy shoes etc. It was also shown that the houses are very interactable with you being able to open doors & eat food etc. Vorney is the Grass/Dragon Type starter which has moves like Dragon Tail, Leaf Tornado, Twister, & Vine Whip, Grutt is the Fire/Ground Type starter which has moves like Ember, Tail Whip, Mud Slap, & Scratch, & Stranula is the Water/Ice Type starter which has moves like Water Gun, Icy Wind, Ameisha, & Scratch. There's a total of 100 Routes which some of them require different transportation such as Boat/Surf/Jetski, Plane/Fly/Helicopter, & Car/Bike/Roller Skates/Scooter/Running Shoes/Walk/Dig. Galpos has so many different Pokemon's from different regions as well. Graphicrush is a Graphite/Rock/Ground Type with moves like Giga Impact, Rock Smash, Multitude, & Crystite & Lunioxuc is a Moonite/Ice/Flying Type with moves like Areial Ace, Blizzard, Giga Impact, & Lunorite. There's an event Snorlax which has a Finalutionized Bone with it that turns it into Final Snorlax which is Normal/Fighting type which has moves like Reversal, Bounce, Whirlwind, Body Slam, & it's Ultra Move Whirlastical. It's also possible to buy houses on this game which they go as far as to businesses. Property includes garages, houses, apartments, companys, mansions, swimming pools & cinemas etc. It was also shown that you can ride a lawn mower to mow grass. Wind warnings etc. are even shown on the Pokedex. A new feature called Pokemon World is an Online world that allows you to play golf with friends, cruise around & play Multiplayer exclusive Minigames etc. Items Your Bag in this game can hold 1 thousand things in each category. Main Section *Pokèballs *Greatballs *Ultraballs *Masterballs *Mega Stones *Merging Stones *Periodic Stones *Finalutionized Bone Key Items *Vehicles (each one takes up to 1 slot) *C Gear (also on the bottom screen except on Wii U where there's a button to let it show on the one screen) *Pokèdex Trainer Customization Items Hairstyles *Afro *Afro Textured Hair *Bangs *Beehive *Big Hair *Bob Cut *Bouffant *Bowl Cut *Braid *Bun *Bunches *Burr *Business-Man Cut *Butch Cut *Buzz Cut *Caesar Cut *Chignon *Chonmage *Comb Over *Conk *Cornrows *Crew Cut *Cropped Hair *Crown Braid *Curtained Hair *Devilock *Dido Flip *Dreadlocks *Duck's Ass *Fauxhawk *Feathered Hair *Finger Wave *Fishtail Hair *Flattop *French Braid *French Twist *High & Tight *Hime Cut *Hi-Top Fade *Ivy League *Jewfro *Jheri Curl *Liberty Spikes *Long Hair *Wings *Mohawk *Mop-Top *Mullet *Odango *Oseledets *Pageboy *Part *Payot *Perm *Pixie Cut *Pompadour *Ponyhawk *Ponytail *Psychobilly Wedge *Queue *Quiff *Rattail *Regular Haircut *Ringlets *Shag Cut *Shape-Up *Short Hair *Slicked-Back *Spiky Hair *Surfer Hair *Undercut *Updo *Waves *Weave Piercings *Anti-Eyebrow *Eyebrow Piercings *Ear Piercings *Nose Piercings *Lip Piercings Eye Colors *Amber *Blue *Brown *Grey *Green *Hazel *Red & Violet *Blue-green *Heterochromia *Light Green *Amber Brown *Amber Green *Amber Brown Green *Menschliches Hair & Eyebrow Colors *Black *Brown *Blonde *White *Red *Orange *Yellow *Light Brown *Chestnut Brown *Light Chestnut Brown *Auburn *Copper *Titian *Strawberry Blonde *Light Blonde *Dark Blonde *Golden Blonde *Grey Skin Colors *Dark *Light *European *East Asian *Tanned *Pale White *White *Fair *Medium *White to Light Brown *Olive *Moderate Brown *Brown *Dark Brown *Very Dark Brown *Black Properties Baja District House (free) (starting house) Baja District Mansion (free) (after getting 100% completion & beating the master trainer) Vehicles *Cars *Police Cars *Boats *Jetskis *Planes *Helicopters *Bikes *Scooters Trivia *This game will add alot of new mechanics, items, vehicles etc. *Pokemon Graphite was inspired by the rock of the same name Graphite. *Pokemon Moonite was inspired by the Moon Stone item & the idea was given by someone else on Fantendo. *There's now more than 136 types of Pokemon which 118 of the types were inspired by the Periodic Table. These types are known as the new Elemental Types. Others could possibly be added via DLC. *These games on launch will have more than 200 Pokemon. *You start the game at Baja District which is based on Baja California.